


Fear

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: They've settled into a quiet life in Romania, away from the people who betrayed them, but one thing Wanda can't escape is her fear that James will be taken from her. A silent apartment and an empty bed send Wanda spiraling into a panic attack that results in her magic unintentionally invading Bucky's head when he returns from picking up breakfast.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“J’mes?”

A sleepy mumble, face pressed into the pillow. It’s only when she reaches for him, hand sliding across cool sheets, does she lift her head to realize that he’s not where he should be. The warm dip in the mattress is gone, body heat no longer lingering in the soft cotton sheets.

"J'mes?" but, this time, it's a little less tired, and a little more frantic. "Where are you?"

Silence.

There is no drip of the coffee maker, she doesn't hear the distinct whish of their multi-angled shower jets, or the soft whirring noise of his arms stirring back to life. She doesn't hear him singing (a good sign breakfast was being prepared) and she can't detect any sign of him in the apartment when she lets her magic creep out.

She steels herself, prepares every defense she has, only to hear the front door open and the sound of Bucky's whistle. She doesn't mean to, she's not trying, but she almost immediately invades his mind.

"Wanda?" the coffee and large puffs of merdenele get left on the counter and he goes in search of his girlfriend. Something isn't right. She would never go in his head without his permission; that was a firmly established boundary that she was always careful not to cross. "Hey, baby doll, you awake?"

"Bedroom."

She sounds frightened and small and when his large frame fills the doorway, his steel eyes immediately soften, concern and an overwhelming urge to fold her away from the world. She's teary and small, shrinking back against the headboard, pulling her knees up to her chest and tucking her face into the gap between them.

"Whoa, hey," he crashes onto the bed in front of her, easing his hand into the hair on the back of her head. "Doll?"

"I'm sorry, James." is the only thing she manages, a soft, pained whimper. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, sweet girl." he murmurs, gently scratching her scalp. "Something scared you and you needed my attention. You wanna tell me what happened, doll?"

"You weren't here." Wanda finally mumbles into her knees. "And, I - I couldn't feel you and I thought that - it's stupid. I'm sorry."

"If it frightens you, it's not stupid, doll." he reassures her, leaning forward to kiss her head. "Nobody's comin' for us, sweet girl. Not anymore, okay? I'm here with you. I'm not leavin'. You're stuck with me."

"I'm so afraid, James." she confesses, looking up at him; broken and teary. He just sighs and takes her face in his hands, swiping at the tears gathered in her lashes, with his non-metal hand. 

"I know." 

She's afraid of herself, of the world, of this all being a dream she's conjured for herself in her Raft cell, desperately clinging to whatever form of comfort she can find. Her past is full of betrayal and loss and pain and manipulation, from Hydra to her brother to the Accords, and she's still working on how to forgive, how to move on, and on not being afraid that someone's going to come and take him away from her. They both cling to what feels real, and for James and Wanda, it is each other. It is the cool heaviness of metal curled around her body after a nightmare. It is the soft press of her mouth to the part of his chest where she can hear his heartbeat the strongest. 

It is re-discovering the human element that Hydra tried to destroy. 

"But, we're still here, doll." he leans forward a little to cover her mouth with his, drawing her into a kiss. He only releases her when they both need air.  "Us two - we know what it's like to be messed with. We know what it's like to have our humanity ripped from us. But never again. They can never come for us, again." 

"You promise?" she looks at him with a renewed hope, a smile tugging at her freshly bitten lips, and the receding fear in her eyes pulls his heart from his stomach. 

"I promise." a gentle tap on her nose elicits the desired reaction - head tilted back, brown curls spilling over small shoulders, giggles erupting from every inch of her. When she's smiling, once more, he taps her knee and stands up from the bed to look down at his girlfriend - hopefully, wife, if they can ever make it official. "Now, baby doll, I brought us breakfast and I've been told that merdenele is not something you want to eat cold." 

"Coffee?" 

Her childish hope makes him roll his eyes but nevertheless he concedes, "Yes. I brought coffee."

With a mischievous grin, he scoops her up into his arms, and heads for the kitchen where he left breakfast. But, it is no longer the cheese filled pastry he wants for breakfast, nor is it coffee. No. The only breakfast he's interested in is laughing in his arms, wearing his t-shirt, and threatening him in Sokovian if he drops her. Not that he would - she is his priceless treasure, and to be honest, she's been broken enough. 

They both have. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
